Seattle and Sexuality
by Ziny-DiNozzo
Summary: follows on from 'L.A. and Lesbians' ONE SHOT ....Addison has an answer for Meredith.... Mere/Addie


_writen because of popular demand!_

**Seattle and Sexuality**

Addison knew what she was going to do. There wasn't really much to think about. Meredith loved her, and wanted a relationship with her. Her, Addison Montgomery, the bitch who was married to her boyfriend!

And she was going to stay. Not because of the kiss, (though it helped, it was a good kiss, she liked the kiss, she was all for kissing), but because she felt the same way.

"She seems sweet." She had said to Derek once, at she was. Meredith Grey was sweet, and pure, and beautiful. She was the anti-Addison, but opposites attract, right?

After Elliot Bay, well, seeing Meredith there, ghostly pale and dead… Addison never felt pain like that. Her heart seemed to explode in her chest and her throat closed, she couldn't breathe and she couldn't think. All she could do was stare at Meredith's lifeless body. It was then she actually realised how she felt. It wasn't a small crush, or a sexual attraction. It was love.

She wasn't in love with her, not then, but God she was close to it.

But there was a problem. There was always a problem when it came to Addison and her love life it seemed. But this problem was so stupid! She couldn't get the guts to talk to Meredith, to face her, to do anything! She was avoiding her and she knew it was sending the wrong message but she had called Naomi and told her she had something worth staying for in Seattle but she couldn't bring herself to tell Meredith.

She told herself she might throw Meredith off when she needed to study for her intern exam or that Meredith needed time after the passing of Susan or that she dreamed the whole conversation and if she went up to Meredith she'd be cruelly and embarrassingly rejected.

But she was being an idiot. Because by avoiding Meredith she was throwing her off so much that she didn't even write anything when she did her intern test. She didn't even blink as Thatcher accused her of murdering Susan. She didn't sleep so she wouldn't relive that horrible nightmare of confessing her feelings to Addison and being cruelly and embarrassingly rejected.

It was at the wedding Addison found her courage. As soon as the reception started she was going to walk up to Meredith and she was going to take her hand and she was going to whisper in her ear those three words that she knew were real. But that plan fell through as they heard Cristina's cries and Burke walked down the isle and never came back, instead Meredith walked up the isle alone and stood in front of everyone.

"It's over, Burke has left. You can all go home. It's over… so over." The last part she murmured as her eyes looked over Addison.

But selfishly Addison needed to be with Meredith, she needed it. And so here she was now, standing outside Meredith's front door, hoping against hope she was home. When she knocked on the door she was grateful it was Meredith who walked slowly down the stairs to the door.

"Addison?"

"Hey… How's Cristina?"

"She's coping."

They stood in silence for a few minutes; Meredith wasn't meeting her eye so she took the time to look over Meredith's clothes; sweats and a Dartmouth shirt. She looked perfect.

"Why are you here Addison?"

Addison's eyes met hers, "I'm staying in Seattle."

"Oh?"

"Yea,"

They go back into silence and suddenly Addison realise how cold it is and shivers, goose-bumps forming over her arms and legs.

"Do you want to come in?" Meredith asks,

"Yea, thanks." Addison smile at her and they walk into the warm house, Addie sighing in relief, "Where are your roommates?"

"Izzie is in my room with Cristina and Alex is probably out drinking."

She nods and looks around awkwardly; Meredith's house is very full and homey with a faint smell of baking and lavender. It's nothing like the cramped, cold, trailer or the brownstone full of designer couches and expensive and pointless crap that was never used.

"Addison… About that thing…"

Addison looked over and Meredith, "Stop talking."

"What?"

"Stop talking, I'm trying to- just wait."

Meredith frowned, "Addiso-"

"Wait."

Addison took a few deep breaths and ran a hand through her hair, "I- Meredith… I uh- I- …God," She sighed, "Sorry I just," she looked up, "I'm staying… for you."

"Addison…"

Addison walked forward, and moved closer to Meredith, tentatively reaching for the small blonde, her hand lightly touching Meredith's face. Meredith's heart raced and she looked into Addison's blue eyes deeply, her hands settling on her hips.

"I'm falling in love with you Meredith."

Meredith closed the gap between them and their lips met sweetly, slowly moving together. Meredith pulled Addison closer, her arms snaking around the red head's waist as Addison's fingertips met at the back of Meredith's neck and softly teased and pulled at Meredith's hair.

When they pulled back Meredith was smiling at Addison softly, "I'm glad you're staying."

"Me too," Grinned Addison and she kissed Meredith again softly, "Have lunch with me tomorrow." She murmured as she lent her forehead against Mere's,

"I can't." Meredith whispered, "I'm going to Hawaii with Cristina…"

Addison frowned but remembered the wedding and understood, "When will you be back?"

Meredith bit her lip, "When I start as a resident."

Addison pouted, "Not fair."

"No." Meredith pondered,

Addison sighed, "I'm being selfish aren't I?"

At that Meredith giggled, "A little."

Addison smirked and let one of her hands moved down Meredith's neck and along the side of her breast before settling on her hip, Meredith smirked, "If it helps, I'll miss you."

Addison grinned and kissed Meredith shortly, "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"So we can't have breakfast?"

"No." Addison pouted again and Meredith giggled softly and kissed her, "Pouting really suits you."

Addison smirked, "Are you going to call me?"

"I think I can do that."

"Meredith!" Yelled Cristina's voice, "Who was at the door?"

Meredith looked up at the noise, and Addison sighed, "I'll go."

"No you don't have to-"

"It's fine, really Meredith, I'll go, stay with Cristina, and have fun in Hawaii."

"Addison-"

"It's fine." Addison kissed Meredith softly and quickly, "I'll see you when you get back."

"Are you sure?"

"Bye Meredith." Addison smiled,

"Bye Addison."

Addison started to move to the door but Meredith followed her and kissed her once more, this time forcefully and passionately, protruding a groan from Addison as they clutched to each other.

When they pulled back both were lost for breath, "Well," panted Addison, "I'll see you when you get back." She grinned and left, Meredith sunk down the wall in the hall way still catching her breath.

"Wow." She smiled to herself,

"Meredith!" Yelled Cristina again,

"Coming!" Meredith quickly glanced in her reflection of the glass in the door before running up the stairs to lie with her friends.

"Who was at the door?" Asked Izzie as Mere lay back down between her friends,

"Uhh…"

"Mere, if you and McDreamy get together again I swear to God I will kill you." Cristina threatened,

"I'm not getting back together with McDreamy."

"Good."

Meredith sighed, how would she tell them about Addison?

**review! I dont think i like this one as much, meh.**


End file.
